


Sing happy birthday

by SpookerVisor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookerVisor/pseuds/SpookerVisor
Summary: A story about singing happy birthday and clean hands.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Sing happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> My boredom has reached new levels and out came this tiny ficlet.  
> Remember to wash your hands and stay home. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

One day, Alex comes home after training with J’onn at the tower. As usual, she pretty much tired herself out and is already looking forward to cuddles with Kelly on the couch, maybe even a hot bath and a glass of wine. She takes off her black leather jacket and hangs it up, putting her bike helmet on the commode and taking off her shoes.

As she makes her way further into the apartment, she finds Kelly in the kitchen preparing their dinner and chopping vegetables.

“Hey babe, how was training?” Kelly asks.

“It was good, I think I’m slowly getting the hang of this Martian weapon. J’onn and I traded some good punches. How was your day?”

As Alex was talking she made her way to the bathroom, starting the faucet and soaping up her hands. She starts humming to herself before starting to sing happy birthday.

Kelly overhears the words happy birthday and asks confused: “Alex, did I miss someone’s birthday? Should we bake a cake? Do you need me to re-wrap your presents?”

Alex looks up from washing her hands and answers a confused “What?”

“Why are you singing happy birthday?”

“Because if you sing happy birthday to yourself twice when washing your hands, you’ve got pretty much all the germs and your hands are clean since it takes like 20 seconds... wait did you say re-wrap my presents? I'm offended." She answers with a smile.

"Alex, we both know you are not nearly patient enough to wrap presents neatly." Kelly smirks. "So to be clear, I didn't miss a birthday? Too bad, I was looking forward to cake..."

"No, no birthday. Just clean hands. Can I help you with dinner?" Alex asks, wrapping her now clean hands around Kelly's waist, snuggling into her from behind and leaving a gentle kiss on her neck.


End file.
